The misadventures of Berks next generation
by Httyd4eva
Summary: The children of our heroes lives. Noël, Brant, Haley, Gunnar, Viggo, Sigrid, Un and Jari.


Prologue

It was a wet morning on Berk, hiccup was out hunting when suddenly he heard Fishlegs cry "hiccup! Hiccup."

"What is it?"

" Astrid….labor…" panted Fishlegs

" WHAT!" exclaimed Hiccup leaping on Toothless

"Yeah the whole island is there," said Fishlegs.

They were soon there and when they arrived Hiccup asked a healer how Astrid was, she said Astrid was fine, had delivered triplets and was just getting cleaned up so he could enter shortly.

As he waited anxiously outside, he was approached by Snotlout, his wife Odette, Fishlegs, his wife Ruffnut, Tuffnut, his wife Mirtha, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and Astrid's parents.

"A little nervous are we," chuckled Stoick.

"And for good reason TRIPLETS," said Gobber and everyone but hiccup laughed.

"Look Hiccup I know its tough but trust me you'll be fine," assured Spitelout.

"And you'll always have us," reminded Snotlout.

"Yeah," were the responses from the others.

There was a slight tapping on his shoulder, it was a healer. " Hiccup, Astrid's ready to see you now."

As hiccup walked in, he saw Astrid cradling three babies. " hey hiccup come meet your children" giggled Astrid.

Hiccup strode over and looked down at his wife and children. Three plump, pink little babies. Two girls, one with black hair and green eyes the other with brown hair and green eyes, and a son with red hair and blue eyes.

"Curse of the Haddock men," grinned hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.

After a while the door opened and in walked Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout

and the others.

"What adorable babies," said Odette".

" Thank you" smiled Astrid.

"Awww and they have Hiccup's eyes," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, except the boy," informed Ruffnut.

"So, what are you gonna name'em?" asked Snotlout.

"The girl with black hair is Noël," said Hiccup.

"The girl with brown hair is Haley," said Astrid.

"And the boy?" everyone asked in sync, making Hiccup and Astrid giggle.

" His name's Brant," replied Hiccup and Astrid.

_Two weeks later_

Odette was lying in her house surrounded by the others, her husband next to her cradling a baby boy in her arms. The baby had blue eyes and black hair.

"His name is Jari," announced Snotlout.

_1 month later_

Ruffnut was lying in her house surrounded by the others, Fishlegs beside her holding twins. The boy and girl were both blonde with blue eyes.

"She's Sigrid and he's Unn," said Fishlegs.

_5 days later_

Mirtha was lying in her house surrounded by the others, Tuffnut beside her, in her arms lay two identical twin brunette boys with blue eyes.

"Gunnar and Viggo" announced Tuffnut.

Chapter 1.

It had been a month since Brant and his siblings were born. Whenever people saw them they went on and on about how cute they were and how much Brant looked like hiccup except his eyes for he had Astrid's eyes. Brant was heir to the hairy hooligans, Noël was next in line and Haley was third. Their naming celebration was very exciting since there were three of them and they were heirs. Snotlout of course was there with his wife and son as were the others. The cousins were sitting at a table chatting and drinking as the two friends usually did.

" So hiccup, how's it been with the three wee ones,"

"it's been fine, actually I think uncle Spitelout was right it's a lot easier than I thought it would be,"

" jeez I can't wait till our kids are old enough to go hunting,"

"yeah that'd be so much fun,"

"when do you reckon,"

" I don't think its wise to try before they're at least three,"

"you know what I think"

"What?"

"I think we should go on a hunting trip with them together,"

"that's a great idea, we should do it, we get to spend time together, the kids get to bond and our wives can have a well deserved break, I mean **everybody wins**,"

"okay how about after their all three."

"sounds good to me"

"what does?" asked Astrid as she and Odette took seats next to their husbands.

"oh we're just thinking about taking the kids on a hunting trip," replied Hiccup

" When?" asked Astrid

"after they've all turned three.

"sounds like a plan to me," said Odette

"hey Astrid maybe its time we head home" yawned hiccup

"yeah I totally agree," replied hiccup.

The couple went to the little area full of babies surrounded by a fence, picked up Brant, Noël and Haley and walked to their home.

Chapter 2.

It had been three years since the births of their children. Hiccup was chief and Astrid was constantly helping him, leaving Stoick to babysit.

When he was first requested he claimed to be obliged to spend time with his grandkids not seeing how looking after 3 little tikes could be so hard, mistake number 1. You see, what he forgot to realize was when he was taking care of hiccup, he only needed to look after 1 child, but 3 was a little out of his limit.

" Don't poke the fire"

"don't swing that axe"

"don't run with that knife"

"for Thor's sake what did I just say about the axe"

_how does hiccup do it, he makes it all look so easy. Wait but he also has someone to help him_

" Come on kids lets go down to the forge to see Uncle Gobber," beamed Stoick.

"yay" yelled the children

_who says children are tough_

the plan seemed pretty good at first , but…. During the visit the following happened.

Brant picked up a sword and cut off Gobber's beard

Haley picked up an axe and Gobber accidently stepped back setting his prosthetic on fire

Noël actually **set** the forge on fire, don't ask me how she just did.

As the walked back to Stoick's house it started to rain and when they got inside Stoick heard Brant sneeze, then Noël and lastly Haley.

_Oh no Astrid's gonna murder me._

He made them all change clothes and sat them close to the fire, but that didn't help. For what happened next explained a lot. As he left he heard them whisper to one another.

"When's mommy and daddy coming?"-Brant

" do you think they're coming?"-Noël

" I hope so cause I really miss them"-Haley

" I know, but while we're waiting why don't we sing songs"-Brant

"that'll keep us occupied"-Noel

" yeah and maybe mommy and daddy will come and sing with us"-Haley

"I hope so, daddy's voice is amazing, don't get me wrong mommy's voice is good to, but daddy's voice is just-" -Brant

"special" they all sighed.

The three of them sang songs while Stoick made dinner. When they were done with dinner he took them to hiccup's old room.

"wow did daddy really sleep **here**" asked Brant in awe

"Yes, he did" said Stoick gazing around hiccups old room

"Wow this is so different to him and mommy's room, it just has some wardrobes, cupboards and a big bed with covers that always feel slightly damp," said Noël.

Stoick looked at her in shock "wow they must really work hard to sweat that much".

"they do, we know cause sometimes we hear them moaning and groaning and a few times we even heard them screaming," added Brant.

Now Stoick was really red " probably felt the pain from the day suddenly wash over them," he said.

"yeah," said the three of them.

"now off to bed you three, your parents will pick you up later," said Stoick.

"But it's only 5,"moaned Brant.

"I know but Hiccup told me I had to put you to bed early".

As he said that he noticed Haley crying in the corner of the room. He walked over to her, knowing that Haley had always been a bit sensitive.

"what's wrong little woodpecker?" he asked.

" I…miss…mommy…and…daddy," she said in between sobs.

"don't worry they'll be back soon."

"But what if they're not?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know they could've gotten attacked"

"With toothless and stormfly for protection?"

"or could be in a fire"

"dragons are fireproof"

"or could've fallen of their dragons during flight, in a gorge full of sharp thorns"

"I doubt it"

"but-"

"look, your parents are coming, they just probably had to run some errands or maybe they got held up, or went to go see someone or went on a little flight, but whatever the case may be they **will** be back for you, even if outcasts attack, even if there's a wild dragon going on a rampage they **will** be back, now why don't you hop off to bed and in the morning you'll wake to find yourself in your house with your parents.

"promise" she said feeling slightly better.

"promise" he said.

The next morning she woke up in her room sleeping in her bed, she went downstairs and sure enough there was: Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of her family.

Chapter 3.

It was a pleasant winters day. Brant, Noël, Haley and Jari were all wrapped up in their furs excitedly waiting for their first hunting trip to begin. Snotlout and Hiccup were taking them hunting while Astrid and Odette stayed behind baking bread, catching up, filling their water barrel and all sorts of other stuff Viking wives did together.

"you be careful and stay safe" she'd said hugging hiccup.

"don't worry we'll be fine," he'd said kissing her forehead " have fun with Odette," he said turning back as he walked out.

"I will" she smiled "have fun with Snotlout".

"I will," he said turning round and leading the kids to the Jorgenson's.

Now they were about to enter the woods, sleighs and dragons ready to go.

"you guys ready," said Hiccup turning to face all the kids.

"you bet's and yes's" were what followed.

"let's go" said Snotlout.

After about 30 minutes of sledding they saw a fox.

"watch and learn kids," said hiccup grabbing his bow, and in a flash the fox was dead.

"wow how did you do that?" asked Brant.

"its easy, you just do this" said hiccup picking Brant's bow and guiding his hands.

"wow," said Brant in awe.

"my turn daddy teach me" said Noël.

"Can I learn next?" asked Haley.

"Sure," chuckled Hiccup doing the same thing he'd done with the others to Haley

"dad can you teach me?" Jari asked Snotlout.

"Sure thing son," Snotlout smiled doing the same.

The sleigh was soon moving again and they spotted a pack of wolves. 6 wolves, meaning one for everybody.

They let their arrows fly killing all of them and began loading the dead wolves onto the sleighs. Next they spotted Bucks, bears and a whole lot of other animals and soon the sleighs were full. "Maybe we should add to this variety with some fish," suggested hiccup.

"sounds good to me," said Snotlout

so they grabbed their poles and went over to a part of the lake where there was no ice and sat on one end of the lake with the kids on the other.

" so what do you think our wives are doing right now?", asked Snotlout

"I have absolutely no clue, " replied Hiccup as a salmon got caught on his line

_meanwhile…._

While the men and the kids were out Astrid and Odette together had cleaned the houses, made a tiny welcome feast for the others and were currently on their looms making blankets while chatting.

" wow, ever since the kids were born I've never had a day like this" said Astrid.

"I know it feels so good to be able to sit and just talk to you, I've missed doing this soooooo much,"

" yeah I just feel bad that Mirtha and Ruffnut couldn't do this,"

"well maybe next time we can ask them to come over and do this and send Fishlegs, Ruffnut and the little ones off hunting with hiccup, Snotlout and the others,"

"yeah, "said Astrid picturing it " wait did you hear that?"

" hear what?"

"I hear the excited yells of children, I think they're back," said Astrid going to open the door and sure enough there they were.

"Hiccup!" exclaimed Astrid rushing forward to hug him, he turned round and they hugged doing a half turn, putting Astrid down then kissing her passionately.

"Snotlout" squealed Odette, doing the same.

"what are they doing?" asked Jari

"I think it's like a type of disease and our parents passed it to yours" explained Brant.

The adults ended the kissing scene, all of them **very** red in the face.

Chapter 4.

It had been two years since the hunting incident and the new generation of berk was 5 years of age. They were all heading over to the cove.

" my dad told me it's a great place," said Brant

" he also said that that was where he and toothless became friends," said Noël.

"I can't wait to get there," said Jari.

"yeah swimming in the falls in gonna be tons of fun," said Sigrid.

" to bad my dad made us bring a chaperone," said Brant eyeing toothless.

Toothless had been assigned to watch over the youngsters, so far he thought it would be easy but as they say 'never judge a book by its cover'.

When they reached they all dove in to the nice water. Toothless watched thinking to himself _I'm soooooo bored, I need __**someone**__ to talk to, why did hiccup have to be chief we could be relaxing and watching the little termites play in the water. _

When they reached the falls they jumped in the water, toothless outside keeping a close eye on them.

" Tag you're it!" yelled Brant touching Jari.

"Now you're it!" yelled Jari touching Un, and so on and so on.

_This is getting boring, they're not gonna hurt themselves, may as well use this time to catch up on beauty sleep long lost, thank you hiccups offspring_ thought toothless to himself.

As he closed his eyes, the children stopped.

"This is getting boring," said Brant.

"Hey I have an idea," said Noël, the most mischievous person in the village, "lets run away, it'll scare the living daylights out of toothless."

"Hey, yeah maybe me, Sigrid and you can spy on Dad while Brant, Gunnar, Viggo, Unn and Jari spy on toothless that way we'll know when he's gonna tell dad cause we'll all see each other and be laughing," said Haley

"Aah little sister, I see my mischief has **finally** rub off on you," said Noël with a smirk

"I know its scaring me," whisperedHaley and they set off to find their dad and a hiding spot nearby.

3 hours later

Toothless had just woken up from his nap registering in where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, but as he looked around he couldn't find them anywhere.

_Oh no, oh no this is bad_ thought toothless _I have to tell hiccup, he'll know what to do. Aaaargh what am I going to say. Hhhhmmmmm how bout hiccup bad news I lost your kids good news well there isn't any._

He in the end decided to just go find hiccup and explain the situation.

He got there and told hiccup everything.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed

toothless hid behind his ears in shame only to be startled by a faint laughter. Wondering what it could be he poked his head in the bushes sitting there laughing their eyes out. All Hiccup had to do was take one look and immediately realize what was going on. 

_What are you laughing at, you wretched little termites nearly gave me a heart attack_

" that's it you 3 are grounded, don't you ever scare us like that again!" yelled hiccup "come on lets get you guys home" he added gesturing to the others.

When they got home they got scolded by their mother and ended up grounded for a week like the rest of their friends.


End file.
